Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Twilight talking to spike.PNG|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Boast Busters Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Twilight Winter Wrap Up! S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Call of the Cutie Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight Sparkle bee sting bandages binoculars hay barn S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight you two argue S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Twilight charging S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show S1E20 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Green Isn't Your Color Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight oh a book E24-W 6.452.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Clock is ticking S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Twilight Sparkle7 S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight so me! S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Not come far S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Twilight at door S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Twilight how was S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight Sqee! S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight how can he S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy 2x23 Twilight Entry.png|Ponyville Confidential Twilight Sparkle S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 S02E26 Twilight sings.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight tries to find her quills S3E01.png Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png Twilight sends quills S3E01.png Twilight trying to find the book S3E01.png Twilight still trying to find the book S3E01.png Twilight finds the book S3E01.png The book about to fall onto Spike S3E01.png Spike lifts the book S3E01.png Twilight 'Flash cards!' S3E01.png Twilight finds flash cards S3E01.png Twilight levitating the flash cards S3E01.png Twilight 'That isn't going to be enough cards' S3E01.png Spike tries to calm Twilight down S3E01.png Twilight angry at Spike S3E01.png Spike backing away from Twilight S3E01.png Twilight 'Just a test!' S3E01.png Spike wearing protective gear S3E01.png Twilight mad S3E01.png Spike 'A-minus' S3.png Spike 'B-plus' S3.png Twilight 'I was prepared to do my best' S3.png Twilight reciting square root S3.png|Apparently, Twilight has the square root of 546 memorized. Twilight spinning with Spike S3.png Twilight very sad S3.png|That puppy sad face is so adorable. Twilight Failure Song S03.png|Twilight's mane flowing in the wind. Twilight Sparkle awesome pose S3.png Twilight singing with a dramatic camera zoom out S3.png Twilight_&_Shining_Armor_hug_S3E1.PNG Snowstorm_S3E1.PNG Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png Twilight looks behind S3E1.png The Crystal Empire preview image.jpg Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png Main 6 and Shining Armor looking at the Crystal Empire.jpg Sunshine, sunshine... again.png ..That's why we're ALL here!...png Twilight standing in the crystal pony's doorway S3E1.png Twilight Interviews the Locals Crystal Empire.png Twilight whispering to Spike.JPG Crystal pony shuts door on Twilight and Spike S3E1.png Spike heading down the stairs S3E1.png Twilight and Spike head off from the house S3E1.png Fluttercostume.png Twilight beginning the song S3.png|Twilight telling her friends that Princess Cadance needs their help. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png Main 6 singing around a table S3.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png Twilight Crystal Fair Song S03.png|Crystal Kingdom anthem, can you learn it in a day? Twilight Book Glows Not Horn.png|The book has it all. Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3.png|"It looks amazing!" The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Cadance roll without his magic work.png Twilight 'I'll retrieve the heart' S3E2.png Twilight 'Retrieving the crystal heart must be it' S3E2.png Twilight 'But there is something else you can do' S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow heading down the stairs S3E2.png Rainbow 'Yeah and' S3E2.png Twilight 'If the crystal ponies find out' S3E2.png Twilight confused S3E2.png Twilight 'Anything but lifted' S3E2.png Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png Twilight 'You have to keep' S3E2.png Rainbow acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Shining Armor talks to Twilight from above S3E2.png Twilight wondering S3E2.png Rainbow Dash advertising frugelhorn S3E2.png Jester Pinkie wants frugelhorn S3E2.png Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png Jester Pinkie creating over frugelhorn S3E2.png Twilight thinking S3E2.png Twilight has an idea S3E2.png Twilight's big smile S3E2.png Twilight hearing Spike S3E2.png Spike running up to Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'I'm coming with you' S3E2.png Twilight 'You can't S3E2.png Twilight 'I have to retrieve the crystal heart by myself' S3E2.png Spike promises he won't help Twilight S3E2.png Twilight 'Not a claw Spike' S3E2.png Spike is happy he gets to go with Twilight S3E2.png Twilight galloping S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Spike 'The castle' S3E2.png Twilight explaining about Sombra to Spike S3E2.png Twilight speeding up S3E2.png Twilight and Spike approaching the doors S3E2.png Twilight and Spike heading inside the castle S3E2.png Twilight and Spike running in the castle S3E2.png Twilight searching under bust S3E2.png Twilight sighing S3E2.png Twilight 'It's gotta be here somewhere' S3E2.png Twilight looking in the empty bookshelf S3E2.png Twilight putting the books back S3E2.png Twilight reminding Spike S3E2.png Twilight trotting past Spike S3E2.png Spike after fake laugh S3E2.png Spike and Twilight in the throne room S3E2.png Twilight trotting backwards S3E2.png Twilight looking at the throne S3E2.png Twilight thinking in throne room S3E2.png Twilight soft gasp S3E2.png Flashback Celestia 'Those things are reflected across all of Equestria' S3E2.png Twilight looking at dark crystal S3E2.png Twilight 'Of course!' S3E2.png Spike running into the throne room S3E2.png Spike bumping into Twilight S3E2.png Spike lands on the floor S3E2.png Twilight staring at Spike S3E2.png Spike 'What' S3E2.png Spike 'Did you find it' S3E2.png Twilight 'No!' S3E2.png Twilight happy wink S3E2.png Twilight and Spike approaching the throne S3E2.png Twilight 'It is' S3E2.png Twilight 'But it didn't look like' S3E2.png Twilight beginning to use dark magic S3E2.png Twilight straining S3E2.png Twilight's horn sparking S3E2.png Twilight successful dark magic cast S3E2.png Secret stairway revealed S3E2.png Spike 'Woah' S3E2.png Twilight clapping her hooves S3E2.png Spike 'When did you' S3E2.png Spike 'Learn to do that' S3E2.png Twilight 'That was a little trick Celestia taught me' S3E2.png Twilight illuminates her horn S3E2.png Twilight 'You stay here' S3E2.png Twilight begins trotting down stairway S3E2.png Twilight listening to Spike S3E2.png Twilight 'Not yet' S3E2.png Twilight 'I can't even tell how far down this goes' S3E2.png Twilight lets rock splinter fall S3E2.png Twilight listening out for the thud S3E2.png Twilight puzzled S3E2.png Twilight cleaning her ear S3E2.png Twilight listening out even harder S3E2.png Twilight hears the crystal hit the ground S3E2.png|Twilight Sparkle D8 Twilight alarmed S3E2.png Twilight shocked S3E2.png Twilight taking in the bad news S3E2.png Twilight racing down the stairs S3E2.png Twilight cracking step S3E2.png Twilight hitting floor S3E2.png Twilight tumbling down S3E2.png Twilight using magic to stop herself S3E2.png Twilight checks if she has stopped S3E2.png Twilight answering Spike 'Yes' S3E2.png Twilight teleporting S3E2.png Twilight reappearing as normal S3E2.png Twilight takes a quick look around S3E2.png Twilight big smile S3E2.png Door moves away from Twilight first time S3E2.png Twilight tries to open door again S3E2.png Door moves away from Twilight second time S3E2.png Twilight 'What in the..' S3E2.png Twilight 'Stop' S3E2.png Twilight slamming into wall S3E2.png Twilight 'Moving!' S3E2.png Twilight agitated S3E2.png Door reappears near Twilight S3E2.png Twilight beginning dark magic on door S3E2.png Twilight using dark magic on door S3E2.png Twilight feeling the wind S3E2.png Twilight 'Spike!' S3E2.png Twilight begins to head through the door S3E2.png Twilight getting closer to door S3E2.png Twilight having walked through the door S3E2.png Twilight 'Huh' S3E2.png Twilight looking up at the right S3E2.png Twilight 'I dunno' S3E2.png Twilight 'I opened the door and' S3E2.png Celestia 'And now you must go' S3E2.png Twilight 'Go where' S3E2.png S3E02_-_Cruel_Revelation.PNG|Wh... what!? Twilight 'I don't understand!' S3E2.png Celestia looking up S3E2.png Celestia giving Twilight's punishment for failure S3E2.png Twilight scared in front of Celestia S3E2.png Twilight ear drop scared S3E2.png Twilight frantic look S3E2.png Twilight beginning to cry S3E2.png Twilight 'You didn't say anything about' S3E2.png Twilight 'If I failed' S3E2.png S3E02_-_Wing_Shove_1.PNG|An attempt at comfort? S3E02_-_Wing_Shove_2.PNG|No. Of course not. Celestia 'Didn't I' S3E2.png Twilight 'But...' S3E2.png Twilight 'What do I do now' S3E2.png Twilight turning to the stained glass window S3E2.png Twilight fearful look at stained glass window S3E2.png Twilight sitting on the floor S3E2.png Illusion window S03E02.png|The window in Twilight's illusion, depicting her defeat by King Sombra. S3E02_-_Sombra's_Victory.PNG Twilight_hypnotised_eyes S3E2.png S3E02_-_It's_Alight.PNG S3E02_-_Always_be_Together.PNG S3E02 - Twilightstairssweat.png S3E02 - Twilighttongue.png S3E02 - Twilighttongue2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsidedown.png S3E02 - Twilightupsidedown2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsidedownhead.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide3.png S3E02 - Twilightmidairsmile.png S3E02 - Twilightcrystalheart.png S3E02 - Twilightcrystalheart2.png S3E02 - Twilightenterthetop.png S3E02 - Twilighthearteyes.png S3E02 - Twilightactivatetrap.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped2.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped3.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped4.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped5.png Mane 6 Powerful Friendship S3E2.png|Friendship. Other Destiny.png Miscellaneous Sketches Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Original Twilight sketch by Lauren Faust. Note the different cutie mark, similar to Trixie's. Twilight All Night Studying Sketch.jpg|Another original sketch: Twilight up all night. TwilightSparkle Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight's old design.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's sketches of Twilight Sparkle, also known as Twilight. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Gala Dress. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 5.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 6.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 7.png Other Twilight Sparkle hubworld promotional.jpg|Hubworld promotional image. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. 488px-Twilighttwinkle.jpg|The G3 pony that Twilight is based off of. Teacher for a Day - Twilight Sparkle's profile.png|Meet Twilight in the My Little Pony app. Twilight color page halloween.jpg Twilight Sparkle Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png|Twilight in the image from the intro. Twilight bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Mlpfim-character-twilight-sparkle 252x252.png|Twilight's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat TwilightSparkle 256x133.jpg|Twilight Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Determination FMA.jpg|Twilight Sparkle motivational poster twilight-lykke.jpg|Twilight- the G1 pony Twilight Sparkle was based on. Category:Character gallery pages